Hands
by Your Beautiful Tragedy
Summary: She didn't like being alone. She had no one to talk to... — Alternate Universe, One-shot. Dedicated to my friend. :)


**Hands—** **—** **  
**written by _Rightful Queen of the Dorks_

* * *

 _"Oh, I cannot wait for this day to end,"_ she spoke to herself in a bitter tone.

Leaning against her workstation, Palutena could not help but sigh as she was deep in thought. Work was slow and she did not really have much to do. Many of her friends who often frequented at the coffeehouse never even arrived when she thought they would. The place was practically empty. She didn't have anyone to talk to — not even her coworkers who were talking amongst themselves at the back. When she became an employee, everyone who worked for the place already seemed to know each other, so she never tried to get to know any of them. She didn't want to bother them, and they barely ever talked to her or paid much attention to her. They only spoke to her when they had to ask for her help, or to tell her what to do. In other words, she was lonely.

Her eyebrows creased and she softly pinched her own cheeks.

 _"_ Don't _be so negative,"_ she chided herself. _"You must do your best. Please stay strong, Palutena."_

Palutena didn't like to think much about it, but she had money problems. She had trouble with paying her apartment bills. She refused to borrow money from anyone; she could not bring herself to take any money from someone else. Instead, she chose to work multiple jobs. She worked as a cashier at the local supermarket, she babysat children of the neighborhood, and she served customers at the coffeehouse. Although it was tiring with having 3 jobs, she grew to live with it. It was a form of discipline which she learned very much from. She didn't want that for her whole life though. If she were to save enough money Palutena wished to attend college.

Ever since she was younger, she wanted to become a doctor. It fascinated her as she had learned that doctors helped treat and saved the lives of people in need of care. She'd heard of many stories on the television, and even experienced it firsthand when she caught pneumonia. She thought she was going to die after hearing about what happened to some people with the infection, but a nice and caring doctor helped nurse her back to health. The female was grateful to them, and that was the time where she finalized her wish for her career in the future.

Before you ask: yes she wanted to become a doctor, but she was fine with where she was at that moment. Working at _Heavenly Brews_ made her feel at peace. She loved the smell of coffee, and she loved to prepare it. The drink was like an addiction for her. She savored the taste whenever she got the chance to make some for herself. The perk of working at the coffeehouse was the employee discount — which was absolutely fantastic because she was able to get her drinks for lower than what she usually had to pay before she was an employee there.

Her friends also tried to visit when they could. The place was like their little hang out. On her days off, she and her buddies would always meet up at that exact area at their designated booth. It was a tacit agreement after they decided to check in on her every few days to see how she was faring during her first few weeks at the place (as well as at her other jobs, but they really liked _Heavenly Brews_ ). So when they didn't arrive that day, she felt disappointed.

She huffed and thought about her friends. Where were they? What were they up to?

 _"Lonely... lonely,"_ she went back to sulking despite after scolding herself moments before.

Palutena looked down at the floor in defeat. She didn't like being alone. She had no one to talk to...

"—Pally!"

Emerald eyes widened. Palutena's body straightened immediately at hearing a female voice call out her nickname. Only one person ever called her that, and she grew giddy. Finally, someone had decided to stop by! A smile found itself etched upon her delicate lips and the woman spun around to face her dear friend.

She greeted her with enthusiasm, "Hi. How are you today?"

The other woman was slightly shorter than her by an inch or two. She had blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders and ended just above her hips. Her eyes were round and blue like the ocean, and she had a rosy and unblemished complexion. She always seemed to have a smile on her face. It was like nothing could ever bring her down. Palutena was glad to have a bubbly friend like her. For Palutena, the blonde was someone she could talk to and confess her worries to when she needed to relieve herself of stress. She even talked to her about her money troubles.

Her friend returned her greeting with a radiant and sweet grin. "My morning has been... uneventful. But I am doing well. I hope you are the same? Save for the uneventful part, of course."

The barista nodded in return, brushing locks of her forest green hair away from her face. "I am fine. However, I was afraid that no one was going to visit today."

"Sadly, I am the only one who is available. Mar-Mar's cooped up in his office. Sammy's been trying to drag him out, but he insisted that he finish whatever he's been doing there. Zellie and Link are still away on their trip in Hyrule. I haven't heard from Sheik for some time — I believe she accompanied Zellie. Mario and Luigi are at the gym. Ike has been busy as well."

Her heart dropped as she heard that everyone else had things better to do than to hang out with her. Wait, no... She had to think positively. So what if everyone was busy with their lives? She just had to accept it like an adult. Besides, she had one of her best friends with her. Palutena was content with the fact that her friend was there instead of working.

"It's alright, Peach. We can talk like we used to back in high school. Just you and me." Palutena shook her head in disagreement after hearing Peach's comment about her being the only one around. She twiddled her thumbs. "I... miss those times."

The blonde nodded her head in understanding. "I do as well."

Before she continued to talk, Palutena frowned and mentally bonked herself upside the head. _"Foolish."_ She was at work, which meant that she had to at least offer her friend something to eat or drink. The barista noticed Peach staring at her, and she slowly regained her composure. Rubbing at her cheek sheepishly, the barista stared back at the blonde and said, "Sorry, would you like something before we continue our conversation? The usual, perhaps?"

As Peach was beginning to reply to Palutena, a ringing noise emitted from her purse and interrupted her. Peach's hand reeled into her bag and she fished out her cellphone — the source of the sound. The blonde looked down to see who was trying to contact her, and her eyebrows furrowed at seeing the caller ID. She mouthed a "sorry" to Palutena and decided to answer the call a few steps away from the marble counter where Palutena stood behind.

 _"It seems you spoke too soon."_

Palutena observed Peach as she was talking on her phone. She took note of her body movements and eventually saw her visage of sadness. After a few moments, Peach ended the call and looked up to point her attention back towards Palutena. With a sigh, Peach went back to her previous spot. "I'm so sorry, Pally. Toad called and told that something urgent happened back at work," Peach explained. Her cerulean eyes filled with regret.

Though she felt crushed with knowing that Peach had to leave her, she waved her friend off with a strained smile. She couldn't hold it against her for her having to work. "Please don't fret, I'm fine here. Go back to work."

Peach had a worried look. "Will you be okay?"

Palutena's smile slightly faltered, but she still held it as she replied, "I'll be fine."

"I'll be back as soon as I am finished. I promise," Peach said before she exited the coffeehouse in a hurry.

Palutena was alone.

 **. . .**

After Peach's departure, a group of teenagers entered the coffeehouse and Palutena got to work. At least she was able to work to pass the time while she waited for Peach to come back. She was a bit happy. She got to make coffee, and as always, the smell distracted her from her troubles. Several minutes later, the teenagers left and business at _Heavenly Brews_ slowed yet again. Peach still hadn't returned from work. Palutena exhaled and decided to take a seat at her usual booth. Brushing her hands on her dirty apron, she walked to the booth. The woman needed a break from standing and doing nothing. One of her coworkers could take over her spot. She slid into the leather booth chair and slouched forward to lay her head and arms on the table.

Lost in thoughts, Palutena didn't hear the bell above the door chime as someone entered the shop.

 _"Peach... Please come back soon... I_ — _"_

Though she didn't hear the bell chime, she did hear when someone slid in the booth chair right across from her. Her head raised and she looked to see who sat with her. The person who sat across from her was a man. He had disheveled snow-white hair, rose-red eyes, and his skin was as pale as the color of his hair. He had a wicked grin on his lips, and he had a scar on his cheek. She found him handsome.

"Are you alright, lady?!" He had a high-pitched voice and it sounded nice.

The woman rubbed at her cheeks and gave a small smile, "O-oh, I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"HIYA! I'M CRAZY," he greeted her with delight.

Palutena cocked a brow and watched him. "Crazy? You don't seem—"

He held up a hand and interjected, "NO, NO! MY NAME _IS_ CRAZY."

The woman giggled to herself and commented, "Oh my, it's... that's a unique name."

"Thanks! My parents thought it suited me after I was born," he replied, his smile widening even more.

Strange but interesting, she began to feel much better with Crazy around. He was something special.

"That was... kind of them?"

She then noticed that Crazy was staring down at something on the table. His eyes were wide, and he looked shocked about something. The green-haired woman looked at him and tilted her head in curiosity. "Is something the matter?"

Crazy reached forward and grasped her hands gently. His eyes were practically sparkling like rubies. "You—you have _very_ nice hands!"

Palutena stared at him wide-eyed. It was weird how he suddenly grabbed onto her hands after he complimented them. She knew she should have pulled them away from him, but she didn't. It felt comforting with how he held onto her. His hands were warm. Crazy was odd, but he was a good type of odd. "What?"

"Your hands! They look like a _doll's_ hands. Small and cute," he said. He released her hands and she rested them against the cool table.

Cheeks warming up, Palutena looked like a ripe tomato. A smile formed on her lips. Staring down at her hands, she spoke, "Thank you... no one has told me that before."

A loud chuckle came from Crazy. "Well, I'm glad I told you!"

Realizing that she was still at work, the woman stood up from the booth in alarm and suggested, "Where are my manners? Would you like anything to eat, or perhaps drink?"

"Actually," Crazy grabbed onto her hand to her hand before she could head back to the counter to prepare something for him. "I just wanted to talk to you."

The barista returned to her seat and asked, "...What did you wish to talk to me about?"

It was Crazy's turn to turn red from embarrassment. After a few minutes, he finally responded with a loud bellow. "I — um — I have never done anything like this before... I never met someone as pretty as you before, but would you like to go somewhere with me sometime? We can hang out or something. Hanging out with you sounds like an awesome thing to do because you are a really awesome and nice person. Awesome people are just awesome and I like hanging out with them because they're just so cool and—!"

She found herself laughing as she heard Crazy droning on and on about how he liked awesome people. Apparently "awesome" was one of his favorite words, considering he was using it a lot in one sentence. He was cute. "I... I get it. I would love to..."

"Awesome! I'll stop by to pick you up... whenever!"

"I'll be waiting," Palutena happily replied.

A content sigh escaped from Crazy. He was glad to see that Palutena was okay. "Are you feeling better now..." he looked at the name tag on her apron. "Pa.. lu... Palutena?"

"Yes, I am... Thank you so much, Crazy," she answered.

"HEY, CAN I CALL YOU PALLY? Palutena is an awesome name, but Pally is awesome too," Crazy spouted.

Palutena nodded and said, "I'm fine with that."

"OH MY GOD, LOOK AT THE TIME! My brother's probably looking for me right now. He's always such an annoying worry wart," the snow-haired male exclaimed. "I think that's the reason why he doesn't even have a girlfriend yet because he doesn't know when to relax. He's a pretty uptight guy and I really should get going _now_! I HOPE HE'S NOT ANGRY WITH ME..."

Crazy stood up and went for the coffeehouse's entrance. Turning back around to face her, he gave her a salute and boomed, "I'LL SEE YOU LATER, PALLY!"

He exited the building, and Peach soon entered right after. With an amused look on her face, Peach questioned Palutena. "Oh, who was that, Pally?"

Palutena pushed her elbow against the booth's table and she rested her cheek against her fist. She had a dreamy look on her face. "...Someone I think I'll be seeing for a while." ...With Crazy around, in the future, Palutena probably wouldn't feel as lonely as she did on that day before Crazy entered her life.

Boy was she right.

* * *

 **Author's Note|**

Here we go, nothing as depressing as my other stuff - other than Pally being a Negative Nancy.

Woo, I graduated from high school and I am now free from all of the dumb drama that came from being there. Here is my first fanfiction after 5 months of nothing. I would like to dedicate this story to my friend since she was the one who gave me the idea to write this. Crazy Hand/Palutena was her idea, so I thank her for something new and *kinda cracky (considering the ship)*, but whatever, this was pretty fun to write. I am not good at writing, as you can clearly see. But I did my best with this one, and I am kind of proud of this. Thank you so much for reading this story. It means a lot to me.

 _ **—**_ **Mar / Rightful Queen of the Dorks**


End file.
